jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Orphas James
=Biography= Orphas James was born into a fairly wealthy family who were known for their military history, so from early childhood Orphas practiced with stun weapons and heavy satchels to simulate Republic armour. In his early teens, he was accepted as a Private into the Republic Navy, quickly acclimating to the local troops and learning quite suddenly the basics most people learned over months of constant training. This allowed him to pass his tests with flying colours, and put him in some of the leading groups of fighters sent out as air support for various ground and vehicle groups on various objectives. In this time, he also learned a bit about vehicles, and defusing possible explosives aboard the ship. This would come in handy in the future on operations with the 322nd with explosives present that 'Rook' wasn't there to deal with. He rose up the ranks slowly in the Navy, being slightly cocky about his skill and impressing upon others, over and over, that he was more capable than them for any given job. Most of the time, it was just hot air however. He knew he was a starter, that he wasn't as skilled as the professionals were, but this pushed them to prove him wrong, and in the end, make them better soldiers. Once his superiors realized this odd leadership quality in someone so young, they moved him to the bomb squad of the Coruscant police force to increase his skill in that department, giving him the second-in-command of the team. They were responsible for preserving the Museum of Republic History during the various bomb crises across the city. During his time in the police force, Orphas studied many points of history and technology, specializing in wars the Republic was involved in, giving him a tactical advantage in most long-term situations. This was once again noted, wherein the Republic moved him once more to the military, this time as a ground assault trooper with the rank of Staff Sergeant. At first, he was quiet, timid, attempted to avoid carrying out punishment or taking control of any situation. He preferred to quietly point his inferiors to the correct solution or outcome, and allow them the credit. Over time, though, he became more and more taken advantage of, until eventually he snapped. During a routine operation on Kashyyyk featuring an Imperial segment of forces previously un-noted in Republic intelligence, the forces under his command quickly degenerated, refusing to follow orders and threatening to leave, claiming they 'didn't know.' The minute a trooper stepped on the shuttle to leave, he received a hole in his back, killing him instantly. The squad turned to Orphas, who lowered his rifle slowly, and he spoke quite clearly over his comm. "If I have to repeat this order, I'll gun down the next one my sights lock on to. Then the next. Then the next. You're going to form up into an offensive position, and follow my lead. We're not going to lose any more men to fire, enemy OR friendly. And I swear on the life of the Chancellor, if one of you says another word to me about 'not knowing about this,' I'm going to send your empty armour back to Command, because that's all that will be left of you. MOVE. OUT!" Short-Lived Orphas quickly became an unpopular sight in the base, which was exactly how he liked it. When the troops saw him coming, they knew either one of them had screwed up, or they were going out on a mission where the strictest trooper would be leading them. This was every commanding officer's dream. But over several months, Staff Sergeant James grew bored of the looks, the glares, the lack of social communication outside of work. His 'brothers' in the Republic army consisted of exactly one person, who happened to be an engineer at the Coruscant police base. He died in combat during an exchange of blasterfire between two rival gangs, leaving Orphas with nobody. He once again became the recluse, only ordering when absolutely necessary, and not willingly taking command. This became a problem for several years, until the events that gave birth to the 322nd took place. Once Command realized he'd grown weak again, Orphas was stripped of his rank and thrown back to the Coruscant police force, around the time of the Lower City Riots. Crime in Coruscant's lower city grew more and more each day to the breaking point- During one outburst, a blaster went off. This unaimed blaster hit an elevator guard. The guard beside him fired back, prompting an all-out killfest. Several hours later, the Chancellor ordered an emergency task force to head down to the lower city and remove the crime element in one fell swoop. Orphas was among the task force, heading down fully equipped and ready for combat. However, they weren't prepared. Down there were crime lords, bounty hunters, all manner of thugs, thieves and smugglers, each armed with blasters and blades of all assorted makes and types. However, this was where 'Breach' would gain his nickname. A room full of heavily armed bounty hunters. That was all the four of them knew- An entire room full of people who kill people for cash. Orphas was the one to place the det charge on the door, but instead opted quietly for a breaching maneuver he'd heard about during his study of the Clone Wars. When those around him glanced about in worry, he took point, priming a thermal and smoke grenade in either hand. He unlocked their detonators and nodded to the man at the door, who sighed as if he were about to die, and hit the button. The doors slid open, and two round objects burst into the room. Smoke filled the room as a deafening explosion quickly followed. Orphas flipped around the corner, and filled the entire room with blue laserfire from his rifle. Not a single hunter survived the barrage. 'Breach' led several assaults on the lower city, but the task force eventually failed after too many losses from other squads. Not one of the men under Breach's command died, until the very last assault his group initiated. Specialization Breach was commanding a group of three, including himself, to take down a low-key crimelord. They accessed the door, performing an absolutely perfect breaching maneuver, even managing to collide their smoke and thermal grenades to form a sort of yellow orange cloud of explosive gas, and heading into the room, filling it with blasterfire. Once the smoke cleared, however, the room was completely empty. Except for the suddenly present auto-turrets filling the room with their own form of blasterfire. Breach leaped back, while his two allies weren't so lucky as they were ripped to pieces. Luckily, one of them was equipped with an EMP grenade, which, without thinking, Orphas shot at with his pistol, shutting down the turrets. He stood, rifle in a relaxed position, when the crimelord entered. Right before the officer could raise his weapon, the crimelord shook his head, pointing to the side. There stood three battle droids, aiming directly at Breach. The man then informed him that, if they detected his rifle nozzle being pointed in his direction, the lone troop would be shot. So, Orphas did the only logical thing he could. He approached the man, slung his weapon sideways over his neck, and shoved his helmeted head into his unprotected skull. The satisfying crunch and snap of bone and the dripping blood onto his visor told him the force had been more than enough to break through his skull. "Why in the Force would you act smug about such an easily overturned countermeasure?" The droids obviously were NOT programmed to fire in retaliation to defend themselves, and fell very quickly. However, knowledge of the loss of his squad spread quickly, and Republic Command needed troops for her suicide mission to Bespin... This was where Breach would be promoted to the rank of Major, and take control of the soon-to-be most respected division of the Republic's military, the 322nd Marine Division. =Appearance= Breach isn't an unusual looking man, apart from his stock frame and tall demeanor. He's well-built physically, due to the amount of rifles and light weapons he carries around often, and the amount of movement required for his position in the military. In his officer armour, painted black and white to signify a leadership position, he could be easily identified as a leader, issuing orders calmly and succinctly while also helping his troops relax and take a situation in mind before acting. However, in his heavy Commando armour, coloured in the style of the 322nd's blue and white, he was gruff, and quick to point out the mistakes of his squad mates. It gave him the image of power and strength, causing those around him to look at him as a powerful ally and foe, and he intended to keep up this appearance with his words and actions. His face and hands have small burn marks across them from a life time of blasterfire practice, and an ornate, graphic carving over his chest was acquired from some tribe on Kashyyyk, though he never really spoke of it to anyone. =Personality and Traits= Orphas James is possibly one of the most laid back superior officers in the Republic Army around those he's comfortable with. He and Rook could often be seen laughing about their last well-timed shot, or a particularly effective explosion, though unlike the demolitions expert, Breach knew exactly when the point between fun and needlessly dangerous was drawn, and often halted the man's actions. His experience and training in the field allowed him a good amount of intellect when it came to the enemies that the 322nd faced, such as advanced Hazard Troopers on Taspir, or old AT-ST land walkers on Hoth. Due to his self-taught history, he could also identify and deal with old, ancient war technology, such as AT-AT walkers, low class force field barriers, and during a mission to Hoth, he could identify the sound of an Ion cannon that was obviously hundreds of years outdated. This also gives him surprising fluency with the language of weapons, allowing him to quickly become used to alien technology and equipment in such a way as to be used against their original owners. New recruits, however, easily annoy him. Their pride and excitement of joining the esteemed 322nd division, while respected, often leads to their not following of direct orders, and on some occasions, needless casualties. When this occurs, Breach can become extremely angry, snapping at the recruits and informing them that, if they do it just one more time, that he'd throw them into the shuttle's engines on the way out. However, as short as his temper can be, he is a quick study. He's been noted as saying that before you can lead men, you have to know WHAT leads them. This is how he especially deals with the 322nd's explosive expert, James Eros. While most commanders would lock him on a short leash and end up with a situation blown out of proportion, Orphas allows him basically free reign with his desires to cause things to explode, ensuring the man knows when to stop. Given this freedom, he has no need to disobey orders to get the job done. Category:Characters